A Pleasant Day
by necktie
Summary: A collection of ONE SHOTS! Chapter one: Tomoyo and Eriol just started as an official couple, but a person from the past shows up and might stir a little conflict. Short and simple E&T fic. Plz Read and Review. Thx.
1. A Pleasant Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter :) I will try to update this story asap! __Please leave me a review and helpful criticism in the end! I appreciate for clicking and reading! Hopefully the rating is right. Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

**A Pleasant Day**

Tomoyo Daidouji looked outside the window and smiled to see the sun shine through the clouds. Today she could sense that it would be a very pleasant day. Her amethyst eyes scanned the crowded street of downtown as she picked up the cup of tea she was drinking. Soon her eyes came to settle on a very familiar figure running towards her way. She knew who it was as her lips curved up in a smile. Eriol Hiiragizawa entered the coffee shop and found his way to the table. He grinned apologetically at her before taking a seat.

"You are late again." Tomoyo laughed to see him out of breath.

"I'm sorry." He replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"This is our first date as an official couple." Tomoyo stated. "I thought you would come earlier."

Eriol leaned forward as he took her hand. "And I apologize for being so late."

She laughed. "I guess it can't be helped."

Eriol softly planted a kiss on her hand as Tomoyo blushed to feel his warm lips. A shiver traveled up her back as she wondered how they ended up in love with each other. They started out as classmates and progressed to friends and now they were a couple. She couldn't believe that he confessed to her unexpectedly, but it was a wonderful surprise that left her very happy.

"Tomoyo." Eriol whispered blushing as he averted his eyes away from her face. "Stop making that expression. You are driving me crazy."

Tomoyo surprised, questioned. "What expression?"

"Are you ready to order?" Interrupted the waiter as he stepped forward and addressed himself to the couple.

"Ice coffee would be fine." Eriol replied back as he slowly composed himself and sat straight in his chair.

Tomoyo faced the window to see her reflection on the window but she found her usual face gazing back at her. She wondered what expression she had made. Her attention then fell upon a figure that waved towards her. Her eyes focused on the person and she saw who it was.

"Miss Kaho." Tomoyo whispered as she averted her eyes to gaze at Eriol and saw that he had his attention towards the window already.

Her heart sank as she looked down at her hand that was settled on the table without his hand that was there before. Tomoyo knew about his past and knew that Eriol had feelings towards Kaho, she just didn't know how far they went and what type of relationship they had. All Tomoyo knew was that they loved each other in certain a point of time. Eriol in the other hand never told anyone about his feelings towards Kaho and he didn't expect anyone to know about it, but Tomoyo's observant eyes knew the truth.

"Tomoyo." She heard her name and saw his hand settle on her hand once again.

She looked up and saw Eriol's worried expression. "Are you alright?"

She managed to smile and nodded her head. "Of course. We should invite Miss Kaho to join us." Was her reply.

Eriol smiled back at her. "Of course." He stood up and walked outside to greet Kaho who watched his figure that walked towards her.

Tomoyo couldn't hear the exchange of words, but she saw them smile and hug each other warmly. It had been about a year and a half since they haven't seen each other. Tomoyo wondered how they departed from one another. If it was sad or if there were any lingering feelings or if it was joyful. She hated how much unanswered questions were swarming inside her head. Tomoyo didn't want to feel so insecure right now.

"Hello Tomoyo. It's very nice to see you." Spoke a mature voice from behind.

Tomoyo pulled her thoughts back to the present as she realized she was staring at void. She quickly put on a smile and turned to greet Kaho pleasantly.

"Please join us. It has been very long since we last met Miss Kaho. How have you been?" Tomoyo spoke as she saw Kaho take a seat beside her.

Eriol took his seat again. Tomoyo heard incoherent words coming out of Kaho's mouth as her attention was not in the conversation but on Eriol, who she noticed in the corner of her eyes. Eriol was gazing at Kaho. She couldn't read his expression and much less understand his feelings. That somehow scared her. Tomoyo thought she knew how to read Eriol like an open book.

Tomoyo averted her attention away from Eriol as she looked at Kaho and realized how much she had changed. She looked so much more beautiful with her ordinary clothes than she looked as a teacher in Tomoeda High. Her hair was longer and beautifully styled. Her make-up was simpler but it only emphasized her beauty. Tomoyo understood why man would love her.

"You have grown into a beautiful young lady Tomoyo." Spoke Kaho catching her attention as Tomoyo looked back in surprise to hear that compliment.

"Have I?" She asked, since she never cared much about her appearance and how attractive she would be to men.

"Of course you are." She could hear Eriol whispering more to himself than to the group.

Tomoyo genuinely smiled as she faced Eriol's azure eyes that gazed at her adoringly. She blushed softly, wondering why she had lost her confidence when she needn't to worry.

"You have changed Eriol since the last time we saw each other." Kaho mentioned as her gaze fell upon him.

Tomoyo saw his face change and she once again couldn't read him. His azure eyes were directed at Kaho who was observing him carefully.

"I have." was Eriol's only simple reply as his eyes soften.

Kaho softly smiled before turning her gaze towards Tomoyo. "You are very lucky."

Tomoyo had no reply as she couldn't understand what she meant and would not know what the meaning behind those words were. She somehow felt jealous that Kaho shared a past with Eriol and that she could say something so simple but contain so much in it.

"I wish I knew what you meant." Tomoyo whispered under hear breath.

Tomoyo felt her hand tightly squeeze by Eriol's hand that was still upon hers on the table. Her gaze slowly turned to him as he smiled at her.

"No Kaho. I am lucky to have her." He spoke those words for Tomoyo more than an answer to Kaho's statement.

Tomoyo couldn't help but to smile back as she squeezed his hand. Tomoyo saw truth in his azure eyes. He was assuring her that he had nothing to hide and she shouldn't worry.

Kaho then took from inside her purse her ringing cellphone. "Excuse me." She apologized before answering.

Kaho got up from her seat and walked outside of the coffee shop with a smile as she talked to the person in the other side of the line. Tomoyo observed how happy Kaho seemed to be talking to the other person.

"I am sorry."

Tomoyo quickly gazed back as she saw how guilty Eriol looked at her. She laughed at how much he worried about her, even though it was silly how her mind was playing games with her heart.

"You have nothing to apologize for." She assured him.

"I had no idea you knew about us until I observed you today."

"Everyone has a past Eriol. I don't blame you for feeling something." Tomoyo replied a bit sadden that she still did not understand what he really felt.

"I don't love her the way I used to anymore." Eriol spoke as he leaned back on his chair as his eyes slowly went to Kaho who was still talking outside the shop.

Tomoyo watched his azure eyes reflect a kindness that a child would show towards his mother. She could see how his feelings had matured from a crush towards an affectionate love. She now saw that his love was different from the love he had for her. Eriol looked back towards Tomoyo and he quickly looked down at the table.

"You are doing it again. You will drive me crazy with that expression Tomoyo."

Tomoyo laughed not knowing what powers she was having over him. Eriol then leaned forward suddenly and planted a kiss upon her lips. She went silent as her face turned red. He smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kaho returned as she took her seat once again next to Tomoyo.

Eriol gave his attention to Kaho. "It was good in seeing you Kaho but unfortunately Tomoyo and I have somewhere we have to be."

Kaho smiled back. "Don't worry about me. I am sorry for intruding so unexpectedly."

Eriol shook his head. "Not at all Kaho. It was very good to see you once again. We should reschedule another day to met again."

"That would be nice. To catch up." Kaho agreed.

Eriol slowly helped Tomoyo up from her seat. He then paid for their drinks before they departed from Kaho. The clouds were gone by that hour, leaving just a vast blue as the couple walked downtown in silence while they held each other hand.

"I don't remember having to go anywhere." Tomoyo spoke as she observed Eriol's back, that seemed to be walking aimlessly through town.

"I know." Was his simple reply as they continued walking. Tomoyo wondered what he was thinking.

The couple ended up in the Penguin Park where Tomoyo found herself sitting on one of the swings while Eriol sat on another one motionlessly. She silently pushed herself, giving time for Eriol to sort his mind.

"I had no idea she would show up." Eriol finally broke the silence. "I wanted our first date to be a good one."

"It was good." She confessed.

Eriol looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I was able to see the truth. You love her." Tomoyo spoke. "But not the way you love me. You love her as if she was your mother."

Eriol chuckled and was impressed on how observant she was. "I was afraid you misunderstood my feelings."

Eriol got up from the swing and walked to stand before Tomoyo. He kneeled so that his eyes were in the same level as her amethyst eyes. Tomoyo gasped as she saw how his intense azure eyes gazed adoringly at her.

"You told me the first time I confessed to you that I was a silly boy. Well I became silly because I fell in love with you." Eriol spoke. "I almost died thinking that I must have screwed up back there trying to hide my past from you."

Tomoyo slowly caressed his soft face as she saw the panic his eyes reflected. "I was the one scared."

Eriol chuckled. "Scared? You don't have to be scared of anything. I fell for you hard and even before you even realized I existed."

She smiled beautifully at him making him embrace her and hide his face in her silky hair. "Am I doing it again?" Tomoyo asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." He mumbled in her ears making her shiver pleasantly to his warm breath upon her skin.

"Eriol I have never over-thought things or even became so jealous since today. I blame everything on you."

They laughed as Eriol pulled away to gaze at her. "Does that mean you love me?"

Tomoyo softly smiled. "Silly boy. Of course I love you." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

Eriol picked her up in his arms and twirled her around in happiness. Yes Tomoyo was right. Today did turn out to be a very pleasant day.

_The End_


	2. A Letter From the Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed chapter one__~ I have decided to collect all my short stories and put it together in here for you to enjoy! This will be randomly updated. Each one shots is a different scenario but will always have the pairing E&T :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you in the next update~_

_

* * *

_

**A Letter From the Heart**

Eriol Hiiragizawa saw the group of girls giggling in the corner of his eyes as he took his textbooks from inside his locker. He knew why they had gathered around him. They were waiting to see his reaction to the love letters they left inside. They were piled neatly on top of his shoes, but Eriol had no intention on opening them. He did pick the letters up just so that the group of girls had a confirmation that he had noticed it before they giggled and walked away shyly from their post. Once they were gone, Eriol slowly put them inside his bag where he would just leave it inside without opening them.

Eriol swung his bag over his shoulder before closing his locker. He headed towards his classroom and found himself smiling when he opened the door and was greeted by the only girl he wished to love. She smiled brightly at him as she welcomed him to class that morning.

"You look happy today Eriol." Tomoyo Daidouji commented as she saw his smile widen.

"Do I?" Eriol asked with a chuckle, surprised that he was wearing his feelings on his face.

Tomoyo smiled back. "I think you look better with a smile. Lately you have been smiling often."

Eriol shrugged. "I have been resting well." He replied while wondering how much he had changed just because of her. When did he start smiling so much?

"Oh by the way Eriol, these are for you." Tomoyo spoke as she handed him a letter.

His heart skipped a beat as he carefully observed her. He took the letter from her hand and realized that it wasn't her handwriting. He sighed in disappointment, not for the fact that it was another love letter, but because the sender wasn't her.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked seeing his smile fall. "Tired of being showered daily with love letters?"

Eriol chuckled. "I am just waiting for the right letter to arrive." He confessed.

Tomoyo gave him a reassuring smile. "Just be patient. Maybe someday it will come."

Eriol smiled back and wished she could read his mind at that moment. He glanced down at the pink letter before placing it inside his bag with the other pile of letters he had collected since the beginning of the semester. There was a time where he used to read the letters and properly answer them back, but it got troublesome and tiring. He knew what it was like to love someone without being loved back, but he also knew the difference between a crush and a love.

"That letter was by our senior." Spoke Tomoyo as she watched Eriol zip his bag close. "She was very shy and couldn't bring herself to hand it to you face to face. I happened to bump into her in the way in and she asked me for a favor."

Eriol nodded his head in understanding. "I will read it."

Tomoyo knew otherwise as she observed his azure eyes soften in regret. She knew that he was a gentleman but he had his limits too. He didn't want to hurt all those girls. He was nice enough to keep those letters, giving them a glimpse of hope. That was a reason why his popularity kept peaking, adding to the fact that he was maturing into a very handsome man.

Tomoyo watched as Eriol opened his notebook while the teacher started his lecture. She observed his hand grip the pencil as he wrote across the blank paper. He would occasionally glance up towards the front before looking back down. Tomoyo wondered when she had made it a habit to watch him secretly. She carefully took the letter inside her desk she had written and addressed to him. Tomoyo wondered if her letter would go inside that bag like the one she had handed him earlier. There was too many competition and Tomoyo had just recently realized her feelings for Eriol.

They started out as good friends but because of his attention towards her and his helpful hand she came to realize how much she cared for him. It just dawned to her that she liked him more than just a friend, but she had no idea how to convey her love to him other than the usual typical way, and that was through a love letter.

"How would you react?" Tomoyo whispered curiously as she was oblivious to how he felt towards her.

Eriol took a quick glance back at Tomoyo and saw her sigh in frustration before she put something back inside her desk. Her amethyst eyes glanced outside the window and he smiled to see her expression soften into a peaceful mood. Her silky black hair swiftly moved with the wind and he could tell that she was daydreaming about something pleasant as her lips curved into a smile.

His attention was caught when the bell rang indicating the end of the lesson. He looked down at his notebook and realized that he had been composing a song with her in mind. He chuckled and was surprised that she had made him a lovesick boy. He shook his head at himself before closing his notebook and standing up.

"Um, excuse me Eriol." Spoke a girl very nervously in front of him. His gaze fell upon her and he realized it was another unknown face. "Please accept this."

She stretched her hands and presented him with another letter. He smiled politely as he took the letter from her shaking hands. She looked up hopefully and smiled brightly before shyly running away from him. He slumped back into his seat and looked at the unknown name written on the paper. He wondered how they could claim to love him when they knew nothing about him.

"Don't feel so down." Spoke a voice as he realized that the class had emptied except for them.

"I would like to know who they are at least before getting a letter. Is that too much to ask Tomoyo?" He stated, already identifying his company as he sat up straight and faced her.

Eriol found a can of cold coffee on top of his desk. He smiled softly. She knew what he liked. "Thanks."

"There is a part of her inside that letter." Tomoyo spoke. "When you open your heart you will also let a part of yourself exposed to everyone to see."

Eriol watched as Tomoyo opened her can of green tea and took a sip. She then took from inside her bag her lunchbox and settled it onto his desk. Eriol took from inside his desk his pair of chopsticks as Tomoyo pulled a chair to sit before him in the other end of the desk. It had become a habit for them to share her lunch since the day she found out that Eriol did not know how to cook and that he spent money in buying his lunch from the cafeteria.

Eriol smiled as he saw inside his favorite food neatly prepared. He quickly cut a piece into two halves and pushed it forward towards Tomoyo, indicating that they should share that one piece that he had cut. She smiled back as she gladly took her half and ate it.

"I wonder how we got this comfortable with each other." Tomoyo questioned out loud as she leaned her head on her upright hand.

"I don't know, but it feels good." He replied back as his azure eyes observed her lips curve into a genuine smile, making his heart beat faster.

"Yes. It feels really nice to be with you." Tomoyo admitted before she cut in half another piece of food to share it with Eriol. "Eat up."

They sat there comfortably enjoying each others company and the conversations that flowed easily between them. School soon came to an end as Eriol walked into his bedroom and dropped his bag onto the floor. He stared at his bag for a while as what Tomoyo had mentioned earlier at lunch time crossed his head.

A piece of you will be inside a letter if you open up your heart.

Eriol leaned forward and took his bag once again. He unzipped the front and saw inside all the ignored letters he had collected. Carefully he took them all out and laid it on his bed. He wanted all of the senders to know him for what he truly was and not for what they only saw at school. He wanted to know what the sender's faces looked like, what their voices sounded like, what their names were. All of that was important to him. Eriol wished that they would develop through the stages of classmates to friends. It was these stages that brought his feelings to what it was for Tomoyo. He loved the memory lane he had created with her. He could write her a very long letter explaining and confessing why he loved her, and not instead in one sheet of paper like those he saw on his bed.

Eriol grabbed the pink letter on the bed and decided to open, what he read was a very simple and direct confession. "Handsome, cute, good grades, good at sports. Tell me something I don't know." Eriol spoke to no one in particular as he closed the letter and deposited it back on his bed.

Eriol then went ahead and opened the other letters and wondered if there was any truth in what Tomoyo had mentioned.

"You were wrong." Spoke Eriol as he settled his bag in front of Tomoyo's desk the next day.

Tomoyo looked up curiously and observed how tired he looked. His azure eyes also reflected frustration. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, just a bit disappointed." Eriol spoke as he took a seat before her.

Tomoyo looked inside his bag and was surprised to see the stack of letters opened. "What was I wrong about?"

"They never opened up their true self to me. It was all about their crushes. No open hearts. I still don't know any single one of them." Eriol explained.

"Well then they never meant to reach you." Tomoyo answered back as she grabbed from inside her desk something. "These are for you."

Eriol sighed as he reached and grabbed the letters that she held. "They are from this morning." Tomoyo spoke.

He didn't bother to scan the names as he dropped them inside his bag with the other stack of letters. "Thank you."

"Aren't you going to take a look at them?" Tomoyo questioned.

Eriol shook his head, "I don't need to." He then stood up and grabbed his bag to head to his seat. The classroom slowly began to fill up with arriving students from their break time.

Tomoyo watched as Eriol settled his bag on the floor beside him before he took his pencil and notebook from inside his desk. He opened to a blank page in his notebook and stared at it for a while before he started to write. Curiously Tomoyo gazed at his concentrating face and wondered what he was doing. When the bell rang Tomoyo saw another girl approach Eriol's desk shyly. She saw another letter being held out towards him and once again he accepted it, but before the girl left Eriol ripped the piece of paper he had been writing on and handed to the girl. She looked surprised but took the paper before leaving shyly. Eriol dropped her letter inside with the other letters inside his bag.

Tomoyo waited until the classroom emptied before she joined him at his desk with her lunchbox. "Can I ask you what you wrote?"

Eriol gazed at her. "You saw that? It was a reply back to her letter. Hopefully I got my message across."

"A reply? You didn't even read what she wrote."

"I don't need to. If I am not wrong it is another copy of the letters inside my bag." Eriol explained.

"All your letters?" Tomoyo questioned. "There must be a letter in there that is different."

"I read all of them Tomoyo." He replied.

"Just take a look once again when you have the time." She spoke as her amethyst eyes urged him to listen to what she requested. "Please."

He was about to reason back when he saw how her eyes hopefully gazed at him. He wondered why she looked so determined. Eriol sighed in defeat, he couldn't say no to her, especially when her gaze was so intense. "Alright." He agreed. "Why are you so persistent in your case?"

Tomoyo slowly shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, trying hard to disguise her nervousness as she replied. "I was just hoping that you could believe that not every girl is chasing you because of your good looks and grades."

Eriol sighed as he leaned forward resting his head on his arms on top of the desk. "It doesn't matter anymore. I am just worried that the letter I am waiting for never reaches me and if it does I am scared what it will say inside."

Tomoyo unconsciously brushed his hair carefully away from his face. "Whose letter are you waiting for?" She found herself absently whispering under her breath. Her fingers lingered for a while before she realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away.

Eriol could feel his face warm up before her fingers left its trace on his skin. He slowly gazed up to see Tomoyo stare at him longingly. Surprised Eriol sat up and before he could confirm what he really saw, those emotions were gone from her eyes. She smiled back brightly at him. Confused he watched as Tomoyo gazed away towards the lunchbox in front of them.

"Let us have our lunch." Tomoyo spoke with a smile as she lift the lid and presented her delicious food.

During their last period of class Eriol found himself gazing back at Tomoyo and observed how nervous she looked somehow. Tomoyo was deep in thoughts while her eyes gazed outside the window, staring at nothing in particular. He noticed her eyebrows furrow occasionally as she shook her head before looking down at her hands. Her behavior was odd today and he knew that something was worrying her deeply. He then remembered what she had requested and how persistent she seemed.

Eriol carefully picked the unopened letters he had received today from inside his bag. There were seven unknown letters, he sighed as he went through them one by one in disappointment. They were no different from the other letters he had read last night. He finally reached the last one and his heart skipped a beat. It was her handwriting neatly spelling his name. Eriol could immediately tell who the sender was. He had finally received the letter he had waited for so long. Carefully Eriol opened the letter and slowly read the content.

It spoke more than just his good grades or the fact that he was good in sports or that he was handsome. These were not important factors for her. There was a list of qualities he had never noticed on himself being spoken out and a number of memories he could recall and reminiscence. She spoke about their bond and how much they grew together to what they have become. They shared the same common grounds he could smile about. Eriol knew that those words were a piece of her, a piece of her opened heart.

He softly chuckled to himself surprised on how her letter could touch him inside. "No wonder you were so odd today." He whispered in understanding.

Tomoyo shook her head for the fifth time trying to get rid of the possibilities that her friendship might be ruined if Eriol rejected her. Although scared Tomoyo hoped that the letter she had secretly handed him that morning would not go unnoticed. She knew the risk she was taking in writing him a love letter, but she was ready for the consequences. Tomoyo wished that tonight he might have found and read her letter and possibly understand her heart.

Tomoyo then gazed at Eriol as the last bell rang. She found him standing up and heading towards her way. He then took a seat in front of her and waited for the class to empty leaving them alone in the silence. Tomoyo could feel her nervousness peak every minute as she watched Eriol finally make a move. He slowly revealed from inside his bag the letter she knew was written from her.

"Have you read it?" Tomoyo asked as her heart started to race in anticipation to his answer.

"Yes." He simply replied before a genuine smile brightened his face. "It was this single letter I have been wishing for all this time."

Her eyes widen in surprise to hear those words as she felt her face heat up. Eriol then stretched out his hand and presented her with a letter. Tomoyo looked at him in surprise, wondering what it meant.

"Is this for me?" Tomoyo asked confused.

Eriol chuckled. "Yes. I guess if it's the trend I might as well follow it."

Tomoyo laughed as she took the letter from his hand and felt herself blushing and feeling uneasily nervous.

She unfolded the letter and read the one sentence inside. "I love you." She whispered the words.

Tomoyo looked up and saw his azure eyes adoringly look back at her. She couldn't stop herself from smiling cheek to cheek as she flung herself across her desk to circle her arms around Eriol's neck. He laughed at her sudden move but he welcomed her into his warm embrace.

"What kind of letter is this?" She asked happily.

Eriol brought her closer to him as he whispered into her ear. "A simple letter but its from the heart."

_The End_


	3. Our Promise

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello readers! I find it very easy to write one-shots rather than a whole story. Lets see how long I can keep this up ;p I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I would really appreciate if you could leave me a review with any comments and helpful criticism :) Thank you for clicking and enjoy this one-shot!_

_

* * *

_

**Our Promise**

Tomoyo Daiidouji opened her amethyst eyes and found herself staring up at a white ceiling. She slowly sat up and gazed around at her surroundings and found herself alone at the school infirmary. Tomoyo didn't recall how she got there and why she was lying on the bed. Was she injured? She checked herself for any bruises but found nothing. Her gaze then traveled to the window and she noticed the orange sun starting to taint the room, indicating how late it was. Her attention was suddenly caught by a ringing sound. Her hand quickly searched for her cellphone inside the blanket. Once she got what she wanted Tomoyo opened her cellphone and read the message sent to her. A smile crept on her delicate face as she felt her heart skip a beat.

Tomoyo quickly got off the bed and ran out of the infirmary room. Her legs led her to the floor upstairs and to the classroom door. She stood there for a moment before slowly pulling the door open to reveal a figure standing before the window. She carefully gazed at how sad his figure stood slumped as he watched outside the sun set. It worried her how weak he looked before her. Tomoyo stepped forward calling his attention as he noticed someone had joined him in the room.

Eriol Hiiragizawa quickly turned to face Tomoyo as his azure eyes widen wide in surprise to see her standing before him. He closed his eyes before quickly opening it again in disbelief. Tomoyo laughed at his reaction. It was true, he must have not expected her to be standing before him after the message he sent her just a minute ago.

"I got your text message." Tomoyo broke the silence as she showed him her cellphone.

He smiled as he slowly approached her. "I didn't think you would ever get it."

Tomoyo nodded her head. "I never thought you would send it, especially not the words I have longed to read."

Eriol suddenly embraced her tightly in his arms as he brought her into his warm embrace. "I regret not having said it much earlier." He confessed in guilt.

She noticed the hurt in his voice as her arms tighten around him. "I am just glad you did. I feel the same way."

Eriol pulled back and saw the sincerity glow in her amethyst eyes. She spoke the truth as his hands slowly cupped her face. He leaned forward and kissed her soft lips gently not believing she was really in front of him. She felt her face heat up as her eyes slowly closed and she leaned forward to kiss him again. He pulled her even closer as he responded to her lips, moving it tenderly and yet urgently.

Tomoyo pulled away for air as she laughed. "You are kissing me as if it's been years."

Eriol watched her carefully as he grinned. "I really missed you."

Her smile widen before she quickly gave him a kiss and took his hand. "Lets go." She spoke as Tomoyo led him away from the classroom.

"Where are we going?" Eriol asked as he followed her willingly.

"Don't you remember what day is today?" Tomoyo asked shyly as she made their way down the stairs.

"No I don't, do you mind helping me recall." Eriol curiously asked as they were out of the school gates.

Tomoyo pouted in disappointment that he couldn't remember his promise. "Today is the fireworks for the festival. You told me you wanted to take me there and tell me something important. Do you remember now?"

Eriol found himself stopping on his tracks as he realized what she was telling him. Tomoyo gazed back worried. "What's wrong. You look pale."

He pushed his thoughts away as he saw those glowing eyes stare at him. He shook his head and smiled, not wanting to cause any trouble. "It's nothing really. I am just happy your are here with me now." He honestly spoke as he pressed his lips on hers.

Tomoyo blushed before she found herself being led by Eriol down the street. "We better hurry up before the fireworks start."

She smiled before catching up and running along side Eriol as they made their way towards the temple where the festival was taking place. As they reached the temple, Eriol felt his heart tighten in anticipation to what he would see once they reach the top stairs. He looked at Tomoyo smiling back at him. His hold on her hand tighten as they stepped forward up the stairs.

"Tomoyo, when I was down you always gave me strength to move forward." Eriol spoke as they continued their way up the steps.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tomoyo asked confused but warm to hear those words from him.

"I just want you to know how I truly feel. I don't want to miss a chance in letting you know how important you are to me." Eriol confessed as she saw how genuine his eyes stared at her adoringly.

"Are you still chasing your dreams?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol smiled. "Of course."

"Have you accomplished it? You promised me to fulfill it and I know how important it is for us." Tomoyo replied excitedly.

His smile widen as he nodded his head in agreement. She was right. It was important not only for him but for her as well. It was their dream after all. Tomoyo had supported him so far in his path to fulfill it, it would be regretful if he let it slip away now.

"Thank you for reminding me. I know how important this dream is and I know how important you are to me."

She felt her heart race as she slowly brought her free hand to touch his face. "You are as equally important to me too."

Together they reached the last step and they were greeted by the festivities. Tomoyo smiled in joy as she pulled Eriol along her side towards the stands of food. Eriol gazed around his surrounding in awe as he watched amazed at how beautiful everything was tonight. The bright lights, the laughter, the crowd, and especially Tomoyo. Everything was too perfect to be true.

"Half a dozen takoyakis please!" Tomoyo called to the vender as he gladly complied to her order.

Eriol watched as she took the plate of takoyakis and presented it to him with a big smile. She then picked one of the takoyaki and brought it up to his lips. He grinned as he allowed her to fed him the first piece. It tasted delicious and his expression showed, making Tomoyo laugh. She slowly brought her hand up to wipe the sauce off the corner of his lips, as she later licked her finger clean. He couldn't help but to feel his heart warm up as he watched her smile and led him around the crowd towards the other stands. Eriol gladly followed her with a smile as they emerged themselves in their own world.

They ended up finding themselves sitting on the grass staring at the night sky while waiting for the fireworks to start in any minute. Tomoyo leaned her head on his shoulder comfortably as they sat in silence enjoying each others presence. Their attention was suddenly caught by a ringing sound. Tomoyo took out her cellphone and flipped it open to read the message she received. It was a message sent by Eriol. She looked confused as she gazed up towards him.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked looking back at her confused eyes.

"Its a message from you. It says here, 'If I have to exchange anything to get you back here again, I am ready to give up on everything.' What does that mean Eriol?" Tomoyo asked worried that something was terribly wrong.

Eriol interwind their fingers together, holding her tightly as if she would vanish. "Tomoyo I don't know how to say this, but I prayed I could see you again and you somehow appeared. I guess you can call this a miracle." Eriol paused making Tomoyo anxious as she saw his eyes tremble while he searched for words to proceed.

"Eriol?" She urged terrified of what he was about to say but wanting to know everything.

It was hard and he was afraid she would be gone if he spoke, but her eyes pleaded him for the truth. Defeated he spoke cautiously. "You passed away about a year ago in a car accident."

She looked stunned and shook her head violently in disbelief. "No. How do you explain this. How do you explain the festival. If I was dead we wouldn't be here together!" She reasoned.

Eriol saw her eyes searching for the truth in his azure pools, and what she saw was not helping Tomoyo keep her calm. Tomoyo quickly stood up and freed Eriol's grip around her. She ran down the pathway and saw the crowd fade away, the stand vanish, and the bright lights dim. Everything had suddenly disappeared into thin air. The temple was dark again and she was left looking around helplessly in the dark with only the moon illuminating her. She heard Eriol approach cautiously and she did not protest when he embraced her tightly in his arms. Her tears began to fall as she turned to burry her head on his warm chest.

"I love you." Eriol's voice shook as he whispered those words into her ear.

She could hear his heart beat faster and she could feel her heart follow the same pace. Tomoyo looked up and smiled back at him tenderly. "You texted me that before, remember?"

"Not only today." Eriol confessed and suddenly Tomoyo heard her cellphone ring nonstop for about a minute.

Surprised she took her phone and she saw more than 300 text messages from Eriol. All of them said the same thing. I love you. There was a text for every single day that she was gone. She felt her vision blur once again as tears welled up and threaten to fall. The memories were slowly coming back to her as she recalled the day of the car accident. She was on her way to met him at school and from there they would head to the festival. Eriol had promised to take her.

"You waited for me all this time. Is that why I found you standing alone at school today?" Tomoyo chocked as she touched his sadden eyes which gazed at her with so much love.

"I reminiscence every night through memory lane of us together, waiting until the day I would met you again." Eriol whispered with a frail smile.

Tomoyo cupped his face. "You wanted to tell me something important that day."

Eriol nodded his head as he leaned his forehead gently upon hers. "I wanted to thank you."

Tomoyo held him tightly as she felt her heart race. "Thank me for what?"

Eriol looked at her in gratefulness. "For your helping hand. Your support became my strength. I am keeping our promise to fulfill our dreams. It is everything I have left of you. It is everything I have from not being alone."

Tomoyo smiled. "You are never alone Eriol. When you look at the sky I will smile at you. I have always been with you."

Eriol brought her even closer as he brushed his nose with hers. "I missed you so much Tomoyo."

"Thank you for remembering me and for remembering our promise. Today was very special to me." Tomoyo whispered as she felt him shiver.

Tomoyo closed the gap between them and caught his lips. He kissed her back as his eyes closed. Her warmth sipped away and the body he tightly held onto slowly vanished from his embrace. When his azure eyes reopened he was alone and he felt the tears slowly break through down his face. Even though he cried, he felt a warmth inside his heart as he felt his body ease in comfort. He could feel her presence near him, as if she was still there hugging him tightly. When he thought of his dreams he could tell she was standing beside him holding his hand. Tomoyo was right. She had never left him in the first place.

His attention was caught by a ring as he quickly took from inside his pocket his cellphone.

There was a message from Tomoyo.

'I love you.'

_The End_


	4. Under Your Service

_Disclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Note: Hello readers! Happy Chinese New Year! Wishing you all very lucky Rabbit Year! It took me a while to update but hopefully the length of this one shot will compensate for the long wait. Thank you for the few readers that left me a review! I appreciate the support~ Please feel free to give me helpful criticism. Well enjoy this one shot!_

_

* * *

_

**Under Your Service**

Eriol Hiiragizawa held the door open as Tomoyo Daiidouji made her way out of the house. She eyed Eriol before she passed through the doorway. He met her eyes cooly. Eriol grinned before closing the door behind him and followed the lady who he knew was frustrated with his presence.

"I really don't need you to accompany me to school." Tomoyo spoke, breaking the silence.

"You should know by now that this is my job." Eriol replied simply with a smile.

"I can take care of myself. Besides up until now there hasn't been any attacks! I doubt I am in any danger." Tomoyo reasoned as she turned to look at him.

His smile just widen to see her eyebrows furrow, "That only means I am doing my job right."

She heaved a sigh before turning her head away from him and speeding her pace. Eriol chuckled silently already knowing that she was not going to give up in letting him interfere with her life at school. It was true, Eriol was hired by Sonomi Daidoujii to take care of her daughter in times of danger. Tomoyo had agreed before to her mother hiring female bodyguards to escort her around town, but she had never agreed to have Eriol become her bodyguard and enroll him into Tomoeda High. She saw no point in him protecting her during school. Even though her mother explained to Tomoyo that recently in the past few months there has been an increase in competition and new enemies that seemed to be unhappy about their success overseas.

"You do understand your mother's concern." Eriol spoke as he came to walk beside her.

"I am grateful that mother worries about me, but I wish that my personal life in school would not be tampered." Tomoyo spoke as she kept her focus on the view ahead of her.

"No one knows that I am your personal bodyguard. Don't I blend in with the rest of your classmates? I am wearing the uniform properly. I am acting like a student. I am your age." Eriol reasoned as he lowered his face to look at her expression.

Tomoyo quickly peeked at him before noticing that he was staring at her with a smile. Blushing, she quickly looked away and hurried her pace once again. "You just don't understand." Tomoyo blurred out.

That was the point.

In truth, she loved to have his company in that huge empty mansion. Eriol was living with her 24/7 since he was her bodyguard. He was the one that listened to her instead of the empty walls of her room. Eriol made her feel comfortable and she was never alone. Their relationship was not strictly professional. They had become great friends. Since the day he enrolled into Tomoeda High, Tomoyo saw how quickly he blended with her classmates and saw his popularity rise. She felt how Eriol was swiftly being pulled away from her. Of course Tomoyo was glad that he was making friends, but something inside of her wished she had his full attention. Selfishness was a new feeling she developed because of him. For the first time Tomoyo had fallen in love with someone she wished she hadn't.

Tomoyo suddenly felt someone grab her hand as she was pulled into a warm chest. She blushed knowing his scent and feeling his warmth. She quickly looked up to see his concerned eyes and his smile. Her cheeks flamed. She quickly looked away and stepped back.

"You almost hit the wall." Eriol spoke. "Be more careful when you are walking."

Tomoyo only nodded, as they continued on their path. They silently walked a few more blocks before reaching the school. Tomoyo spotted her friends and quickly joined them as they chatted and headed inside the building. Eriol just watched Tomoyo smile with them contently as he wondered why she was so uncomfortable with him joining her school.

Eriol thought that she would be excited when he told her the news, but instead Tomoyo had looked disappointed. She even complained to her mother. Of course, Eriol hid his sadness. How selfish he was to think that his master would treat him as a friend and not a bodyguard. Eriol believed that their relationship had developed into something different, but when he saw Tomoyo's frustration when seeing him in her classroom, he felt her slipping away. Eriol wanted to believe that Tomoyo saw him as her great friend like he did towards her, but he had to come back to reality. It was obvious to his eyes that Tomoyo did not want him to interfere with her personal life.

"Hey morning Eriol!" Greeted Syaoran as he swung his arm around Eriol's shoulder.

Eriol nudged him with his elbow. "Morning."

"Ready for the basketball game this afternoon?" Syaoran asked excitedly. "This is my chance to catch her attention."

"You mean Sakura?" Eriol grinned as he saw his friend blush.

"Of course. Who else."

Eriol chuckled as they started to head into the building alongside other students. As they reached their classroom in the second floor, Eriol's attention was caught by the male figure talking to Tomoyo at her desk. They were laughing about something he said, but Eriol was not concerned about his flirtatious moves, he sensed something strange about him. Eriol quickly walked towards them as he stepped in.

"Tomoyo could I talk to you for a moment."

Tomoyo's laugh died down as she saw his eyes glow in concern as he eyed the other student carefully. She knew what he was doing. "Don't worry. Eriol this is Takashi, he is in my choir."

"Nice to met you Eriol." Spoke Takashi as he extended his hand out.

Eriol shook his hand and plastered a smile. "Sorry for the interruption, but I would still like to talk to Tomoyo if you don't mind."

Takashi smiled back friendly. "It's ok. I need to head to my classroom anyways. So I'll be seeing you around Tomoyo."

"Sure." Tomoyo replied as she waved.

They watched Takashi greet some other student in the classroom on his way out. Eriol faced Tomoyo's glaring eyes. "You don't have to worry about him. Takashi has been here for years. Don't you think if he was my enemy he would have killed me long time ago?"

"That is not the point Tomoyo. I just want you to be careful around him." Eriol explained, but she seemed to not listen.

"You have been here only two months and this is the first time you met Takashi, don't you think you should get to know him better before judging him." Tomoyo retorted.

He sighed at how different she seemed in school versus the gentle girl he knew. "I am just cautioning you."

Eriol turned to head to his desk as they saw the teacher walk in and call for attention. Tomoyo watched as Eriol took his seat and his eyes reflected seriousness. She wished they were soft like the time they talked in her garden. He seemed so different when they were in school. It looked like their relationship was tainted because of his duty here. Eriol was not attending school because he was a student like the rest of the class. He was here because of his duty.

In the afternoon the students cheerfully gathered in the gymnasium for the basketball tournament between grade levels. Today was their grade against their senior level. The scores were tied and the game was almost ending. Both teams were tired by this point, but they seemed to be fueling with energy as the crowd cheered them on. Fans were chanting their favorite players name, and that included Eriol's name. Tomoyo just watched in astonishment to see the additional amount of fan girls that had joined the club.

"Look at those neon signs!" Sakura pointed to one that had Syaoran's name glowing brightly. "I didn't know how popular he was."

"Neither did I." Tomoyo replied as she was paying attention to the other neon signs with Eriol's name. "This is really crazy."

Sakura nodded in agreement, as they heard the whistle being blown. Their attention went back to the game as they saw the boys cheering and high-five each other. The game had ended and they had managed to score 4 additional points that led them to win. The fan girls cheered loudly to their victory, as Sakura stood up and clapped as she called out her congratulations to Syaoran. Syaoran waved back at her excitedly as he was suddenly carried away by the other boys. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed. Tomoyo then scanned the crowd to find Eriol near the bench with his towel. He wiped his forehead before noticing Tomoyo's eyes on him. He smiled and waved. Tomoyo softly blushed as she smiled back. His teammates caught up to Eriol and pulled him into the celebration. She laughed to see him struggle before giving up to them. Tomoyo couldn't help but to see how happy he looked surrounded by his friends. She wished she could be there making him smile.

"Tomoyo." Someone called her attention.

She turned to find Takashi taking a seat beside her. "Great game. Congrats in your class' victory."

Tomoyo saw him goofily smile back and she wondered why Eriol was cautioning her against him. "It was a very good game. Although I kinda missed the last two shots."

Takashi laughed. "Those were the best. One was from Syaoran and the last one was from Eriol."

Tomoyo smiled, not surprised to hear that their best players had scored their final winning points. No wonder the fan girls went wild towards the end. "I bet I can watch the end again. Someone must have filmed it."

"In fact, here." Spoke Takashi as he took from inside his bag his camcorder. "You go ahead and watch it. Return it to me when you are finished with it."

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Hey I gotta run. I need to met my friends down the bleacher." Takashi then stood up and headed out.

Tomoyo could feel Eriol's azure eyes directed on her. She knew where to look as she turned and found him looking up from the court towards her with an upset expression. He then turned his gaze away as he followed his teammates into the locker room. Tomoyo sighed, knowing that this was his duty and wishing that this wasn't the case.

In the afternoon Eriol found himself watching Tomoyo in the corner of her eyes, as he sat with his group of friends chatting. Although he talked and laughed, his attention was focused towards Tomoyo who seemed to be talking animatedly with her friends and a couple of guy classmates who he knew fancied her. He hated seeing them so casually around her, but Eriol knew better not to get jealous. Tomoyo was already frustrated that he was here and to make a scene out of this matter would make his position here worse. Not that he didn't wish to claim her for himself, Eriol felt that stepping beyond their line of friendship might ruin what he had with her. He treasured her more than she knew.

"I'll accompany you." Eriol heard one of the guy suggest as he followed Tomoyo out of the classroom.

Without hesitation, Eriol stood up and headed out of the class. "I'm going to the toilet." He explained to his friends that were startled by his sudden move.

He watched them head down the corridor towards the vending machine. Eriol felt guilty that he had to pry on them for no good reason but only to the fact that Tomoyo was with another guy. He was here to protect her from her enemies and not from classmates. Eriol sighed in frustration, wondering if he could calm his heart down.

"Eriol! Good game today! You were awesome!"

He quickly looked back to his fan girls calling and approaching. He sighed again before plastering a smile for pleasantry. "Thank you." He spoke.

They started to gather around him like predators and showered him with unnecessary attention. Suffocated, he was about to remove himself from the crowd with an excuse when he felt a hand pull him away. Eriol looked around and found himself genuinely smiling to see her face.

"Ah there you are Eriol! Our homeroom teacher is searching for you." Spoke Tomoyo.

The girls watched and glared at Tomoyo. "Excuse me girls." Eriol spoke as he retrieved. The fans watched as he walked away and turned the corner.

Once Eriol and Tomoyo were away from the crowd they laughed. "Thank you." Eriol spoke as they found themselves outside the school building. They took a seat at a nearby bench shaded by a big tree.

"No problem." Tomoyo spoke knowing that she had instinctively walked towards him the minute she heard girls fawning over him.

Tomoyo had no right, but her heart spoke louder than her mind. The next thing she knew she was pulling him to her. Tomoyo didn't want him to slip away from her presence.

Her eyes then gazed down to her hands that held two drinks. They were for her friends but she had forgotten about them once she had focused her attention on Eriol. Tomoyo couldn't believe she had ditched her classmate at the vending machine to rescue Eriol. She wondered how deep she had fallen for him.

"Do you want a drink?" Tomoyo offered one of the apple juices she held.

Eriol smiled and accepted the offer. "This is rare."

Tomoyo looked up at him in confusion as she opened her can of juice. "What is?"

"Us hanging out together at school." Eriol softly spoke. "I wonder why we get along so well at the house, but when it comes to here, we become strangers."

Tomoyo saw the sadness in his azure eyes and her heart squeezed. She knew what he meant and it was mostly her fault for creating that unnecessary gap. Eriol was right. This was rare for them to be talking together alone. Usually they would greet each other and start small conversations, but nothing more than that.

"I am sorry." Tomoyo apologized realizing how much she had hurt him unintentionally.

Eriol gazed at her amethyst eyes and saw how guilty she was. He gently raised his fingers to caress her face, wanting to erase that sad look. He chuckled. "It isn't your fault."

Tomoyo blushed. She could feel his touch warm her skin as her heart skipped a beat. Tomoyo loved him. It was simple as that. Why did she need to make it complicated. She watched as Eriol carefully gazed at her eyes as Tomoyo felt herself being pulled into those beautiful azure pools. She could drown in him for hours if she wished.

"Eriol I lo-" Tomoyo found her lips mouth out the words but they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey!" Takashi called as he ran up to them with a silly smile.

Tomoyo felt her heart sink in disappointment as she watched him approach and take a seat next to her. "Can I join you guys for lunch?"

Eriol was about to voice out his opinion when suddenly he sensed something. His azure eyes darted towards the school building and up towards the roof. He zoned out Takashi's voice and the other sounds surrounding them as he focused for a specific sound. Eriol slowly stood up and watched for the unknown.

"Eriol are you alright?" Asked Tomoyo concerned as she watched his attentive behavior.

Eriol quickly then took Tomoyo's hand and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Called out Takashi as he collected his lunchbox and followed them behind.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked worried.

She felt her body warm up as Eriol slipped his hand with hers and interwind their fingers. He gently squeezed her hands telling her that everything was alright. Eriol then gazed down and smiled. Tomoyo watched as his eyes calmed down and his shoulders relaxed.

"Nothing." Eriol finally answered. "Everything is alright."

"Hey, what happened!" Called Takashi as he quicken his pace.

Eriol looked over his shoulder and heaved a sigh. He then darted and Tomoyo followed him without hesitation. They ran until Eriol turned a corner and carefully pinned Tomoyo between his arms. He watched as Takashi passed right through them without noticing.

"He's gone." Eriol whispered and then looked forward to see Tomoyo staring up at him.

Tomoyo couldn't keep her heart from pounding loudly as she found herself in a compromising situation, where she was inches away from his body. She could feel him shield her with his warmth and his strong arms. She just wished that he wouldn't notice how red her face must have turned. Eriol was too distracted with his own heart beat pounding against his ribcage as he took in her scent. He couldn't resist the look of innocence glowing in her eyes and her red lips taunting him. Before he could do anything he would regret, Eriol quickly pushed away while hiding his red cheeks from her view.

"We should get back to class soon." He managed to speak, trying hard to calm his heart down. Tomoyo only nodded her head in agreement, finding that her voice was still stuck in her throat.

By the end of the day Tomoyo found herself standing alone by her locker wondering where Eriol was. Usually they would head home together, but today he was nowhere present. Tomoyo started to wander around the school grounds wondering where Eriol might be. She wouldn't mind going home alone, but she had grown used to having Eriol around her all the time. Even though she hated that he was attending school as her bodyguard, she still loved his company more than she would admit.

Tomoyo let her legs guide her towards the soccer field and there was where she spotted him some feet away near the drinking fountain. She was about to call out his name when she noticed that he wasn't alone. Eriol was talking to Takashi, and by the look on Takashi's face she knew that this wasn't any friendly conversation. Tomoyo quickly stepped forward with the intention of stopping Eriol, but he caught her presence and finished his conversation.

"Takashi are you alright?" Tomoyo called as she ran toward him, but was stopped by Eriol's hold on her arm.

Eriol pulled her with him, as he started walking away. "You don't have to worry about him. He is fine. Lets go home."

This was precisely why she objected that he would enroll in her school. She didn't want Eriol to act on duty here. Tomoyo frowned as she tried pulling away from him but his hold on her today was somehow stronger than usual. She couldn't break free.

"Don't worry about me Tomoyo. I'll see you tomorrow." Called out Takashi as he waved.

Tomoyo waved back apologetically as she caught up with Eriol's pace. They headed out of the school gates before Tomoyo was released. She was still frowning at him while his face was blank.

"What was that? Takashi is just a nice normal guy! He isn't my enemy." Tomoyo spoke, confused with his attitude towards her friend.

"I never said he was the enemy." Eriol stated as he kept on walking without glancing at her.

"Then why were you confronting him?" Tomoyo demanded an explanation.

"I was just giving him a warning. That is all." Eriol replied but that wasn't good enough for Tomoyo as this time she was the one to grab hold of his arm.

He stopped on his tracks and looked at Tomoyo's angry eyes. He breathed out regretting having hurt her but not sorry for talking to Takashi.

"Warning him about what?" Tomoyo asked in seriousness. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I rather not tell you." Eriol spoke calmly as he saw her eyebrows furrow and knowing she was hating herself for being this way towards him.

"Eriol you cannot just go around and warn my friends as if they are a threat to me! I know how take care of myself." Tomoyo explained.

"I know you do Tomoyo, but I still need to do what I feel is right." Eriol tried to reason.

"Tell me what you said to Takashi. I want to know what he has done wrong." Tomoyo asked, wanting to understand.

Eriol closed his eyes before slowly opening it. How could he tell her that he just felt something was wrong about Takashi without any valid reason other than his instinct told him to act. Tomoyo watched as he debated with himself for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"It is not important."

Tomoyo felt hurt. "I am your mistress. I want an answer." Tomoyo blurted those words out without thinking. As soon as it came out she clamped her mouth close in guilt.

Eriol suddenly found his heart sink. Those words hurt more than any gun bullet. His fear had been confirmed. All along he thought she saw him as a great friend. Why would it be any different, after all he was hired as her bodyguard. Was it selfish of him to ask for more?

"Eriol I'm sorry." Tomoyo apologized in remorse to have spoken those words that she had never intended to say.

That was not what she really felt. Eriol was her best friend. She could see his azure eyes become cold as she grabbed his hands and squeezed, pleading him to not pull away from her. It seemed too late, her words had already took its affects and Tomoyo tried to amend what has been done.

"Sorry Eriol. I didn't mean what I said. I was just hurt because-"

Eriol interrupted. "It was rude of me mistress. I should obey your orders without any complaints. I apologize for my impoliteness."

"No!" Tomoyo found herself hurting as she saw him reverse back to what they used to be from the first day he walked into her house.

It had taken her some effort to break his mode as her bodyguard when they first met. They gradually began to build their relationship and he had finally let down his wall to let her in. The comfort they shared, the secrets they would tell each other, and the laughters they had, were all real. Tomoyo could see now their years of friendship crumbling down in only two months since he enrolled into Tomoeda High.

"Don't say those words. Eriol! Don't apologize." Tomoyo urged.

"I warned Takashi-"

"I don't need to know anymore." Tomoyo interrupted but he didn't seem to listen.

"I warned him that he should not hurt you in any way or he would have to deal with consequences. That was all I said mistress." Eriol finished his sentence calmly. "Now if you are satisfied we should head home now. It's getting late."

"Eriol." Tomoyo called out as she watched him turn and walk. She felt him slip away.

Once she had reached her house, Eriol had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. Tomoyo had searched every corner of the house for him. She wanted to apologize once again. Her words hadn't reached him earlier. Tomoyo wanted to make things right, but it seemed that Eriol was not going to show up anytime soon. She found herself crumble inside as she replayed what had happened and his cold azure eyes haunted her thoughts as she regret blurring those words. Tomoyo was the one that had told him to stop referring her to mistress since they were friends.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken when her cellphone began to ring. She quickly fished it out from her purse, hoping that it was from Eriol. To her disappointment it was Takashi calling her. Tomoyo flipped her cellphone open and answered.

"Hey Tomoyo." He greeted enthusiastically. "Is this a bad time to be calling?"

"No. It's fine." Tomoyo answered back trying to sound a bit more cheerful.

"Well I know this is last minute, but I just got a call from our musical professor that we are having practice this evening." Takashi explained.

"Oh. You mean for the upcoming musical we are going to perform for the cultural festival?" Tomoyo wondered.

"Yes. You know how picky the professor is if we don't perform to our fullest potential." Takashi nagged.

She laughed. "Yes. Alright then I will be there in 20 minutes tops."

"Take your time. Met us up in the auditorium." Takashi explained before they ended the call.

Tomoyo quickly gathered her music sheets and notebook before grabbing a coat from inside her wardrobe. She wondered if she should warn Eriol first, but remembered he wasn't in the house. Hesitating, Tomoyo quickly send a text message to him before heading downstairs and out of the door.

The sky started to turn orange as she could see the sun sitting on the horizon. Tomoyo reached Tomoeda High exactly 20 minutes as she had ran as quickly as she could, knowing that the professor hated lateness. As Tomoyo reached the auditorium she wondered why she hadn't received any email from the professor herself about this meeting. Not caring too much about such small details, Tomoyo went ahead and entered the auditorium which was dimly lightened by the few spotlights that were on. She saw Takashi sitting on the stage reading something.

"Hey Takashi." Tomoyo greeted as she started heading towards him.

Takashi looked up with a smile. "Good you are here."

"Where is everyone else?" Tomoyo asked as she glanced around to notice how empty it was.

"They must be coming soon." Takashi spoke as he jumped off stage and headed towards Tomoyo, who now stood in front of the first row of seats.

Tomoyo watched as he slowly grabbed her hand and stared into her amethyst eyes. She felt uncomfortable, as she pulled her hand away from his hold. He slowly smiled as he stepped closer.

"Are you and Eriol in any sort of relationship?" Takashi suddenly asked.

Tomoyo looked at him apologetically. "No. This afternoon when he talked to you, it was him being overprotective as a friend. Please don't hold any grudges against him."

Takashi chuckled. "Oh so that was what it was. I really thought he was going to break my nose the way he stared at me."

"Sorry about that." Tomoyo replied with a soft smile remembering and regretting what had followed next.

"Are you ok?" Takashi asked seeing how her eyes sadden.

"I'm fine." Tomoyo replied back as she quickly plastered a wide smile.

"I know you better than that. You are upset." Takashi spoke. "I know everything about you Tomoyo. The way you smile when you are with Sakura. I know how sad you get when the rain starts pouring. I know how angry you become when the vending machines swallows your coins, and you secretly talk to the machine to throw it back out."

Tomoyo stared in astonishment that he knew so much about her. "How do you know all this?"

"Well I have been observing you closely." Takashi confessed. "But I couldn't follow you recently cause of Eriol. I thought he was your new man."

"No he is just a friend." Tomoyo spoke sadly, wishing that what he had mentioned was the real truth.

"I knew it." Takashi smiled widely. "I knew that my Tomoyo wouldn't fall in love with such a snobbish guy! He isn't for you! He doesn't know that you like eating pudding for lunch. He doesn't know that my Tomoyo smells like cherry blossoms because of her shampoo!"

Tomoyo found herself feeling very awkward as she stepped back uncomfortably. She wondered where the rest of the group was as she glanced down at her wrist watch seeing that 20 minutes had passed since she arrived. Tomoyo was now realizing that Takashi might have been stalking her since who knew when.

"This must sound very weird to you Tomoyo." Takashi suddenly stared at her eyes, making her shiver cold.

"No not at all." She lied with a pleasant smile, now regretting that she hadn't taken Eriol's advice in being caution, but how would she know he was this different.

"Ah don't worry Tomoyo I will take care of you very well, since I know you best of course." Takashi explained as he suddenly stepped forward without a warning.

Instinctively Tomoyo pushed him away as she quickly dashed towards the exit doors, but Takashi was faster and he managed to catch up with her. He pulled her back and pinned her into the nearby seat.

"Where do you think you are going?" Takashi asked a bit sadden by her fearful look.

"I was going to check if the rest of the members were arriving. I thought I heard a knock." Tomoyo quickly came up with an answer.

He laughed. "Ah my silly Tomoyo! No one is coming. I made it all up so that you would come to see me. I have dreamt of this confession a long time ago."

"Confession." Tomoyo spoke uneasy to know what he was planning to do next. "I'm sorry but I have someone else that I like."

Takashi shook his head. "No no Tomoyo. You are suppose to accept it and give me a kiss!"

Her eyes widen as he saw him close his eyes and pucker his lips. Tomoyo struggled to free herself from his grip around her wrists, but he was pushing her down too strongly to allow her to escape.

"Get off of me Takashi!" Tomoyo shouted.

Takashi opened his eyes and frowned at her rejection. "You just need some convincing, that's all. After a kiss you will definitely change your mind about being my girl."

Tomoyo shook her head as he pinned her harder towards the chair. Takashi once again tried to kiss her, but Tomoyo struggled, making it difficult for him to keep her still.

"Eriol warned me about you! I should have listened to him!" Tomoyo spoke as she kept on struggling.

Takashi laughed. "Ah he is very observant! Too bad that you had a fight with him on your way home, but I am touched. You really must like me to defend me that willingly!"

Tomoyo shook her head feeling more remorseful about her fight with Eriol. She should have trusted him since the start. She had made a big mistake to have not listened to Eriol. Tomoyo should have known that Eriol was always protecting her no matter what.

"You saw that?"

"I always follow you." Takashi admitted.

Takashi saw tears forming in her amethyst eyes. "Don't cry for that loser!" He began to push once again, forcing his kiss on her.

"Someone help me!" Tomoyo called, panicking that no one would hear her this late at night. "Eriol!" She called the person she wished was by her side right now.

Suddenly they heard the auditorium room burst open. The next thing she saw was Takashi being yanked away from her and being punched towards the ground. He managed to stand up again as he faced the person who had interrupted his plans.

"Your such a prick Eriol!" Takashi yelled in frustration.

Eriol just grinned. "I warned you before."

Takashi lounged forward to punch him on the face, but Eriol could read his movement and stepped aside. Takashi lost his footing on the steps and was about to fall onto the ground when Eriol grabbed him by the collar and thrust him against the wall.

"You better leave her alone." Eriol glared cause Takashi to tremble in fright.

Takashi nodded his head in fear before Eriol let him go. Eriol watched as Takashi started his way towards the door but unexpectedly he turned around again and ran with his fist forward. Eriol sighed in annoyance and decided to punch Takashi unconsciously to the ground.

"Eriol." Tomoyo called, watching as he turned to face her.

Eriol stared down at the ground. "We better head home now mistress."

Tomoyo felt his words sting as she watched him head towards the auditorium door. Tears threatened to erupt from her eyes as she managed to lift herself from her seat. Tomoyo then saw Eriol stop dead on his track and stiffen. She wondered why he had suddenly stopped but her answer was revealed as a hooded man stepped out from the shadows with a gun pointed towards Eriol.

"Hello kids." He greeted with a sinister smile on his unshaven face.

"Tomoyo step back." Eriol mouthed, but she knew she couldn't leave him here alone.

"You must be Tomoyo Daidoujii." The man spoke. "Thanks to this unconscious kid." The man referred to Takashi, "I was able to identify you. Plus he served as an unintentional distraction."

"You are the man from this afternoon. I felt your presence before." Eriol muttered knowing he should have been more careful.

"If you weren't around kid my job would have been much easier." He spat in annoyance.

"Leave Tomoyo alone." Eriol demanded as he made a move but the man placed the gun against his head.

"What do you want." Tomoyo asked in panic as she saw him grab a hold of Eriol's both hands.

"Ah, nothing too complicated. All I need you to do is come with me." He spoke simply.

"Don't do it." Eriol spoke. The man then punched Eriol on the face.

"Don't hurt him! " Tomoyo cried as she cringed to see him bleed. The man smiled.

"Then follow what I say and everything will be fine."

"Promise me you won't hurt him." Tomoyo demanded.

"Tomoyo listen to me." Eriol called. "Listen to me!"

She watched as his azure eyes pleaded for her safety and all she could do was stand still and cringe as the man punched Eriol once again to keep him quite. Tomoyo stepped forward.

"Enough! I will follow you, so stop hurting him." She begged.

The man laughed. "Then come."

Tomoyo made her way to the man as he grabbed her hand. He quickly pushed Eriol forward before he aimed his gun away from Eriol and towards Tomoyo's head. Now the hostage was reversed. The man started to step away towards the door as he pulled Tomoyo with him slowly. He kept his eyes on Eriol, who quickly picked himself up from the ground and glared at the man. Eriol gritted his teeth as he watched him take her.

"Don't worry Tomoyo." Eriol worded as Tomoyo understood what he said.

His intense azure eyes soften for her, making sure that she knew he had no intention of leaving her, like countless times before when she was alone and needed a friend. Although this situation was very different, Tomoyo could feel his glance sooth her and make her feel safe. She knew he was always there for her and there was no reason for her to be afraid.

"I trust you." She mouthed back as her eyes soften.

His heart skipped a beat. Eriol smiled, "Close your eyes." he mouthed.

He watched as she slowly closed her lids. As the man carefully made his way up the stairs trying to watch his steps, Eriol waited for the right moment where he would look down to see his footing. When he did Eriol moved fast. In an instant the spot lights exploded and the whole auditorium went black. Shots were heard as well as grunts and punches. The man managed to grab his lighter and create a small dim light around him, but he couldn't see beyond his outstretched hands that searched for the wall. He cursed. Losing his hostage and having no plan, he decided to escape. Suddenly Eriol's face came into view and the man panicked. He began shooting once again but Eriol was gone. He grunted in pain as he felt a punch on his stomach.

"Where are you!" He yelled in anger and fear.

"Right here." He heard a whisper and the next thing he knew was his face meeting the ground bellow him in a crush.

Eriol turned the lights on from the auditorium. He saw the man lying unconsciously on the floor. His glance then went to Tomoyo who still had her eyes closed while he had managed to put her lying down on the seats a couple rows away from the enemy. He sighed in relief that she was safe. Eriol walked towards her and watched as she lay there calmly as if sleeping. He smiled to see her face so peacefully, but what made his eyes glow in earnest was the fact that she listened to him and trusted his words. That meant more than anything to him.

Eriol slowly pulled away the earphones from her ears. He had instructed her to put it on since he didn't want her to hear what was happening. She smiled to see his face as she quickly sat up and circled her arms around his neck. He brought her closer to him.

"Are you alright?" They simultaneously asked the same question.

They laughed. "Alright lets get you home." Eriol spoke.

"Watch out!"

Suddenly Tomoyo turned Eriol around and what he saw behind her shoulders was the man fire his gun. He felt Tomoyo's body receive the impact as she fell forward limp into his arms. His eyes widen in shock as he gently laid her down on the seat. The man quickly ran away out of the auditorium. Eriol panicked as he saw the blood stain her clothes. He searched for the wound and found that she was hit on her right shoulder. Eriol quickly tore his shirt and began bandaging the wound as he tried to stop the blood from flowing out. He saw her face pale as she smiled gently at him.

"Are you alright." She asked.

"Silly girl. What were you thinking!" He demanded as he tied the cloth around her arm.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She simply replied.

"It is my job as your bodyguard to defend you with my life." Eriol reasoned.

"And it is my job as your friend to protect you." Tomoyo spoke with a weak smile.

Eriol looked at her amethyst eyes, he shouldn't have never doubt her or their friendship. She was real. Their bond was real. How could he not accept her apologies before. Eriol was angry at himself for letting such a thing to happen and Tomoyo knew it as she slowly caressed his face gently.

"Stop worrying so much about me. I also want to take care of the person I love." She confessed.

Eriol found himself blushing and staring at her in disbelief. Was he hearing her right? She chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes, I love you silly boy."

Eriol managed to tighten the cloth securely over her wound. His eyes suddenly glowed towards her confession. "Hold that thought dearest. I still need to take care of something first." He quickly then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She watched as he ran out of the auditorium after the enemy. Eriol quickly found him not far from the school gates. He knew that he had caused enough pain on the man to cause him some struggle to run away. As he found him, Eriol kicked the gun away from his grip. The next thing was to pin him against the ground and hold him still.

"You just hurt my most precious treasure." Eriol spoke as he saw the man quiver in fear to the sound of his voice.

"I was just following orders!" He defended.

Eriol shook his head. "I won't forgive you."

Eriol then knocked him unconscious for good this time. He stood up in relief and quickly headed back to the auditorium where he found Tomoyo making her way out of the door. He carefully picked her up in his arms, making her blush, and ran towards the nearby hospital. There the doctors treated Tomoyo's wound, while Eriol was busy making phone calls to the police and arresting the man responsible for the whole chaos. It was a relief that there were no other students involved in the incident. Sonomi Daidoujii flew in by helicopter to see her daughter. She thanked Eriol for his great job and quickly headed inside the room to see Tomoyo.

She found her sitting on the edge of the bed, looking outside the window at the night sky. The first thing Sonomi did when she walked in was to give her daughter a tight hug as Tomoyo assured her that she was alright.

"It was a good thing that I hired Eriol as your bodyguard." Sonomi spoke as she caressed her daughters long silky hair.

"About that mother." Tomoyo started. "I have been thinking. Would you fire him."

"Fire him!" Asked Sonomi in confusion. "Didn't he just save your life?"

"I am grateful for him being there. It is just that I wish that he can have a normal life as a student in Tomoeda High and not as my bodyguard." Tomoyo explained.

She was letting her selfishness go. She didn't want to see him hurt like he was today. Tomoyo wanted him to live a normal life where he could play basketball and be popular among girls. One of the reason why she hated him enrolling in Tomoeda High was that he fit in the school so perfectly but yet he was playing a roll of a student. She wished he was a real student in her classroom and wouldn't need to watch over her 24/7. She wanted Eriol to do what he wished.

Sonomi smiled at her daughter. "Well if you want me to fire him, I will, but don't you think he will be upset?"

Tomoyo looked at her in confusion. "Why would he?"

"It was Eriol that requested me for the job."

Tomoyo's eyes widen in surprise. "Why?"

Sonomi shrugged. "I don't know, why don't you ask him."

Tomoyo watched her mother kiss her forehead before the doctor walked in and greeted her. They briefly talked before they headed outside. Tomoyo then heard a knock on the door and saw Eriol walk in silently. He smiled to see her well. Tomoyo watched him stand before her and glance at her bandaged wound.

"Don't worry. It'll heal fast." Tomoyo assured him.

He nodded his head. "Are you hungry?"

Tomoyo shook her head and then proceeded to ask. "Eriol why did you take this job?"

He looked at her questioning eyes. "You might not remember this, but you saved me."

She looked back more confused. Eriol chuckled. "Well, I was a stranger that needed a helping hang and you appeared."

Tomoyo looked at him. "The boy with a broken smile." She recalled.

He nodded. "I guess I fell in love with you that day."

She blushed to hear those words as her heart began to pound. Eriol then slowly stepped forward and gently cupped her face. Her cheeks managed to turn redder as she saw how close he was from her.

"Eriol I don't want you as my bodyguard anymore." Tomoyo whispered.

Eriol leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. Her body trembled to feel his breath caress her skin.

"What do you want then?" He asked as his eyes glowed.

"I want you to become my boyfriend instead." She confessed.

Eriol grinned as he saw her eyes intensify. "Is that a command?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Yes."

Eriol genuinely smiled, "I will gladly oblige."

He then closed the gap between them as their lips met for a passionate kiss.

_The End_


End file.
